Metro Man stories
by RedHatMeg
Summary: "Sometimes I envy Megamind of his eidetic memory..." Few shots about Metro Man's childhood, his life in Scott's Mansion and his relations with Megamind. Drama, humor, family fluff and many, many others.
1. First memory

**First memory**

Sometimes I envy Megamind of his eidetic memory. I envy him that he remembers his parents, even though he was just an eight days old infant, when the black hole sucked both our worlds; that he can easily recall faces of his parents and the last words they've said to him. I am aware that he, on the other hand, envies me that I don't remember the whole event. And he probably has some right. I don't know if I would be my carefree self, remembering something like that.

Still I would like to know how my parents looked alike or how their voices sounded. Not to mention that I would like to know what kind of thoughts passed through their minds when they were sending their child to the foreign planet and not knowing where my pod will land.

When I'm thinking about my parents – my _real_ parents – I can only see a blurred figures surrounded in the white light. They both have bright colors, however I can easily tell them apart from the white background. Whenever I think about it, I can recall a weird, but sweet smell. A bit like a vanilla, a bit like honey, I'm not sure. Maybe it was some flower or perfumes I don't know about. But whenever I remind myself of it, I can't help but wonder if this is how my mother smelled, when she was holding me in her arms.

But it's hard to call it a memory. It's more like a dream, moreover – a dream that is out of my reach. However, to dream about something wouldn't you suppose to know a thing about you dream of? I guess, I'm condemned to never be sure of my parents' appearances.

I don't remember being put into space pod or coming to the Earth. I don't remember landing under Scotts' Christmas tree or that I was flying few inches from their living room's ceiling. My first real memory is my surrogate mother, lady Petula Scott, holding me in her arms and singing to me _Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star_. Her face was smiling at me, her voice was soft and calm. My eyelids slowly dropped down and I fell asleep, still having this melody in my ears.

Hearing it, I felt happy and safe. Yes, you've heard it right – safe. Because even with my superpowers I still was just a little baby. And just like any other baby I needed to be assured that there was no monsters under my bed or in my closet. Scotts were a great parents, after all, and I don't feel ashamed to call them mom and dad.

But funny thing – even when I had happy childhood and a loving family, sometimes I was opening my windows and looking at the night sky, wondering about my parents.

* * *

**Everybody is melting about Megamind past and about his parents, so I wanted to write something about Metro Man thinking of his origins. We seriously need more fics about Metro Man's childhood.**

**Sorry that fic is so short. Maybe next ones will be longer.**


	2. Superpowers are troublesome

**Yu-pee! Another chapter.**

**And this time, for Pete's sake, leave a comment instead of just favoriting this fic, OK? Not that I don't like faves, but _one _review under chapter looks a little lame. If there won't be more than one comment, I'll give up. Do I make myself clear?**

**Now on to the story...**

**Superpowers are troublesome**

You probably thought that I had all my powers right from the start but it isn't quite true. Yeah, sure. I could fly near the ceiling with my mother holding my sides. And few days after landing on earth one of our maids realized with shock that I can chew the kitchen knife without a single cut. However, few of my abilities I've discovered much later and not necessarily in the nice way…

* * *

"Wayne!" My mother cried, standing in the entrance to our garden.

I stopped playing with our butler and turned to her.

"Wayne, honey, wash your hands. It's dinner time."

"Yes, mommy!" I said and rushed to the nearest bathroom with my superspeed.

I flew a bit to reach the sink, then I turned on the water and began to wash my hands. When they were already wet and I was going to take the soap, my eyes started to ache. First it was a small burning but the pain was increasing with every moment, making my eyes tear like someone had sprayed a paper spray into my face. I looked at my reflection to check if they were red or something, and then it happened. Crimson rays shoot out from my eyes right in to mirror. I quickly shut my eyes and additionally covered them with hands, laniding on the ground. The pain was almost unbearable so I've screamed. Soon I've heard someone running up the stairs and coming to the bathroom and not a half a minute later my mother exclaimed:

"Wayne, what happened?"

"I… I don't know, mommy. I was washing hands when my eyes started to ache me and then…"

I was scared. I was scared of opening my eyes. I was afraid that I could hurt my mom by accident. But after a moment of an awkward silence I felt her warm arms around my small form.

"Honey, do you remember this Superman cartoon we watch every Sunday morning?" She said softly to my ear. I only nodded. "See, sweetheart, he has a laser vision and it seems that you have one too."

"Oh…" Was only I could say as I've realized that I should have known better.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine. You just need some practice to learn control it. Now, honey open your eyes."

"But mommy…"

"Don't worry, I will stand back in case your laser vision will shot again."

She released me from her embrace and I heard her steps as she stood beside me. I slowly opened my eyes and to my relief nothing happened.

* * *

We entered the charity party. My mother had wonderful yellow dress while my father and I had a similar dark blue suits. Mother kneeled before me and adjusted my bow-tie before she got up to greet the mayor who approached us few seconds after our arrival.

"Good evening, lord Scott." Mayor leaned his hand to my father who mumbled some greetings and shook it without any interest. Next, mayor turned to my mother. "Lady Scott, you look astonishing." He took her hand and kissed it.

"Why thank you, mayor." She said with polite smile.

"Oh…" Mayor looked at me and lowered his head to be on my eye level. "Hi, Wayne."

"Good evening, mister mayor." I replied quietly.

"Such a well-behaved young gentleman." He turned to my parents. "Lady Scott, there is something I would like to discuss with you."

"Well then, let's go." She looked at my father and added: "Gregory, can you watch over Wayne?"

Father was observing the buffet but hearing his wife quickly moved his gaze on her.

"Yes, yes. Of course, Petula."

Mom and mayor walked somewhere and father returned to admiring the buffet. I didn't know what to do with myself so I gazed from one side of the place to another. There was a lot of people, many of them were even looking at me, father or mother, and whispering to each other. I was wondering what they were talking about but I only shrugged my shoulders. I was too far from them to find out, besides I thought it probably wasn't anything important at all.

And suddenly I've heard a single whisper…

_"Rich bastards."_

Then came another…

_"Yeah, Lord and lady Scott have nothing else to do than show us, poor, mindless crowd, how expensive clothes they have…"_

I looked around, searching for the persons who were saying such things about my parents but before I could spot them, my ears had been attacked by mass sound of whispers.

_"She has mayor in her pocket…"_

_"Lord Scott, phi… He's an Englishman? Or just someone who thinks he's a nobility?"_

_"Their factors are polluting our lakes but that bitch can't be punished because of her influence on mayor and rest of court."_

_"Their son probably has all new video games and toys…"_

_"Spoiled brat…"_

After few seconds of listening I was able to spot the ones who were so mean to us. And to my surprise many of them were far, _far_ away from me. I didn't want to hear all of those comments but despite my efforts it was impossible. Whispers was coming from every possible side. In act of despair I covered my ears but they were getting louder and louder. I've also registered few random sounds of cuttering glass, walking steps and champs of eating guests.

"Wayne? Wayne?" My father said with worry but I could hardly tell his voice apart from thousands of others.

He kneeled beside me. I looked at him. Generally it was hard to see on his face any other expression than boredom but in this moment of time he was genuinely scared.

"Wayne, what's happening?"

"Voices… Make them stop, dad."

"Voices?" He asked with even more worry. "Voices in your head?"

"No." I snapped. "Whispers of him…" I discreetly pointed at some guy who was talking with his girlfriend. Then I moved to the others. "And her, and him, and them…"

"And you hear all of them?" My father gave me surprised look. "Even those from the other side of the room?"

I nodded. For a few seconds he looked like he was thinking about everything I've said to him. Then he stood up, grabbed my arm and quickly moved to place where mother was talking with some guy.

"Wayne is not feeling very well." He said to her. "I will take him home."

"OK, but take the cap."

"Yes, of course." Momentary his generally bored voice returned.

Father and I quickly got some lonely cap and directed towards our house. All sounds of the city were driving me crazy through whole our way to home. My head and ears hurt like hell and unfortunately for me the nightmare hadn't stopped, when we got to the mansion. Father and all our servants were thinking hard about the solution and finally my dad had an idea. He drew out from his pocket the ear plugs he was generally using when our gardener was mowing the grass. He gave them to me and I hesitantly put them to my ears.

I smiled happily when all the noises and voices quieted down and I've heard a soothing sound of silence.

* * *

Time was passing. I was discovering another of my powers, learning anything about them, getting used to them. With a lot of practice I could control them and I wasn't dangerous for my surroundings. However, every time when something weird was happening to my body I couldn't help but be scared of myself. What if I will hurt somebody by accident? Or worse – if somebody will realize who am I and run away from me? Fortunately, the people of Metro City were treating me well since I was their hero. I was different but they were considered my difference as cool.

They say that superpowers can be gift and curse. Sometimes I can't help but agree with this statement. My superpowers were making my body aching, were quite troublesome with perfecting and for most of my life they were the only things that were defying me as a person. Now, when I'm retired I'm happy to use them as less as I can. It's good to be normal once in a while.


End file.
